


An Unexpected Text Message

by sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum/pseuds/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough game, Tuukka gets a text message from an unexpected sender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Text Message

Tuukka was half asleep on the plane after the Bruins game in New York when his phone went off startling him awake. He had had a rough game. He had given up two goals on just eight shots. While he thought the illness that kept him from practicing the previous day had finally run its course, towards the end of the first period he had started to feel sick again. And it ultimately kept him from finishing out the game. While he wasn’t credited with the loss, it was their fourth loss in a row. And all he really wanted to do was sleep off the symptoms.

“You okay Tuukka?” Patrice asked.

“My phone just startled me a bit,” Tuukka responded softly as he looked at his phone. His eyes widened at the message.

“Hey Tuukka, it’s Henrik Lundqvist.” Tuukka read.

“How did you get my number?” Tuukka responded.

“I asked Kevin Hayes to text his brother Jimmy,” Henrik said, “And Jimmy asked Patrice Bergeron for it. Sorry I had go behind your back to get it, Patrice said that he wasn’t sure if you were awake when I asked. But I was just wanted to know why you left the game after the first. I was a little surprised about the change.” 

“I’ve been sick,” Tuukka responded, “I felt fine and well enough to play almost all day but I started feeling sick again towards the end of the first. We play again tomorrow so when I said that I was starting to not feel well again, our coaches subbed me out.”

“That sucks,” Henrik said, “This is a tough time to not be feeling your best. But I don't think you played all that bad to be honest. You certainly didn't look like you weren't feeling well.”

"I allowed two goals on eight shots," Tuukka responded, "That's awful." 

"Those goals would have gone in against any goalie in the league," Henrik said, "You also played just one period. Don't be so hard on yourself. We all have nights when we're not feeling well or we’re off our game.”

“I guess you’re right,” Tuukka messaged.

“Didn’t something like that happen to you the third time we played against each other last season?”

"I left that game with a migraine," Tuukka responded.

“Oh yeah I remember you mentioning that to me back in September.” Henrik said, “I just find it kind of interesting that this was the third time you've gotten sick for a game we were supposed to go up against each other." Henrik sent, "What's up with that?"

"I couldn't tell you," Tuukka replied.

"It's probably a few tough coincidences and some rotten luck," Henrik said, "Try not to make a habit of that. You're a fun goalie to play against. You have a pretty decent record against us."

"I got my first shutout against the Rangers," Tuukka said, "I don't know if you were playing that game or not though."

"When was that?" Lundqvist asked.

"Way back in January 2009," Tuukka said, "It was my fifth NHL game."

"Not bad," Henrik said, "Well, I just thought that I would see what was up. I was kinda worried when you left."

"Thanks," Tuukka responded.

"Take it easy and take care of yourself," Henrik said, "You're a great goaltender and your team is gonna need you down the stretch. Good luck with the rest of your season and feel better."

"Thanks," Tuukka said, "Good luck to you too."

Tuukka turned to Patrice once he put his phone on silent, "Did Jimmy ask you for my cell phone number?" he asked.

"He did."

“And did he mention that he was gonna give it to his brother who was gonna give it Lundqvist?” Tuukka asked.

“He….might have mentioned it,” Patrice responded after a short pause.

“Why didn't you tell me about it first?" Tuukka asked.

"Because of how you usually react when someone brings Lundqvist up in front of you," Patrice said, "Jimmy also said that his brother mentioned that Lundqvist was worried about you. I didn't want to tell you about it because I didn't want you to refuse.” 

Tuukka nodded as he put his phone back in his pocket.

“You must really be feeling sick if you didn’t get angry that Lundqvist reached out to you,” Patrice said as he put his hand to Tuukka’s forehead, “I mean the last time you two spoke I thought you were going to punch him.” 

“He wasn’t a jerk today.”

“He wasn’t a jerk the last time either,” Patrice said, “You just took what he said the wrong way.”

“I’m really tired right now,” Tuukka responded softly in an attempt to avoid the subject, "Wake me up if I fall asleep before we get back to Boston." 

"Okay," Patrice said, "You won’t get much of a nap though.”

“Don’t care,” Tuukka murmured, “I want to try and get some sleep before I have to drive home.” 

“Just don’t try to hit me when I wake you up,” Patrice said.

“I haven’t hit anyone in a while, I’m trying to kick that habit,” Tuukka muttered as he shut his eyes, “But you can blame the habit on my brother.”

Patrice sighed, “Sleep well Tuukks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took like 20 minutes to write. And I needed to take a little break from the Pissed-Off Goalies series, writer's block's hit me and the best "cure" is to keep writing through it. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
